


Hiding In Plain Sight

by colorguard28



Series: NFA Drabble Challenge Responses [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just lets them assume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> NFA runs a weekly drabble challenge. It's for NCIS, but I'm using the same prompt to do one drabble for each of my fandoms (NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 reboot, Covert Affairs) and my original fic universe. All but the Exeter ones will be posted in this series. 
> 
> Prompt: University

Deeks popped the top off his beer. The folder sat on the coffee table, crisp despite the clutter around him. He stared at it. Monty whined, and Deeks rolled his eyes. 

“I know, Monty. You think I should do this.” Deeks slipped the papers from the folder and looked at the third box on the second page: “College Degree.” 

Hetty knew why he hadn’t turned in the agent application. Kensi thought he’d been to law school. Studying law in Judge Durkin’s office to avoid juvie wasn’t the same, even though it satisfied the bar examiners. No degree, no agent job.


End file.
